The Girlfriend Of My Bestfriend
by Lumieres Colorees
Summary: Edward y Jasper siempre fueron los mejores amigos. Luego de 6 años deciden juntarse. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Jasper le presente su novia, Bella, a Edward? Y ¿este le presente a la suya, Alice, a Jazz? Que líos traerá. ¿Su amistad sobrevivirá a esto? BxE JxA
1. Me and Another Girl

**Prefacio**

Las gotas de lluvia caían fuertemente incluso para un lugar como este, las nubes negras eran tan impenetrables como la vegetación del lugar, acompañaban perfectamente mi estado de ánimo. Algunas lagrimas inconcientes descendieron de mi rostro descompuesto, manejando como un maniático para buscar con extrema urgencia a la única chica que me podría hacer feliz en esta vida y yo estaba seguro que yo la alegraría aunque mi ultimo aliento se fuese en ello.

- Espérame un momento por favor – murmure a la nada preocupado de llegar demasiado tarde a ella.

Chapter Number One

**Me**** and ****another girl** _(__Not__ my Girlfriend)_

Jasper Whitlock POV

_Estaba caminando lentamente entre la espesa hierba de un bosque, la luz se filtraba entre las rendijas de los árboles dando un aspecto místico._

- ¿¡Hay alguien aquí!? – Grite

- ¡Si! – Respondió una voz hermosa y angelical – Ven conmigo…

Era perfecta su silueta y me estiraba su blanca mano…sin duda la iba a tomar pero la sentía cada vez mas lejos de mi…

- Jasper – susurro afligida y yo me angustie de escuchar su tono…

Jasper…

Jasper Whitlock…

¡Jasper Whitlock!

- ¡JASPER DESPIERTA! – Chillo una vocecita muy familiar para mí y abrí perezosamente mis ojos – Buenos días dormilón…

Me saludo con sus hermosos ojos brillantes mirándome directamente

- Hola, amor – Le dije haraganamente mientras bese sus labios dulces como fresas – Bella hoy no quiero salir de mi cama…ven estaremos toda la semana acostados

La invite mientras palmeaba un lado de mi cama para invitarla, ella simplemente comenzó a reír suavemente solo como mi torpe princesa lo hacia

- ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy verdad? – Pregunto y yo negué confundido – me sorprende que aun así seas tan buen psicólogo

Rodó los ojos, mientras yo tome su cintura de improvisto y la avente a mi lado

- ¡¡JASPER!! – Chillo, simplemente sonreí entre dientes y cerré los ojos. Cuando no era algo muy importante Bella me permitía quedarme así todo el día – Jazz, si no fuese importante estaría feliz de acurrucarme de esta forma…

- Listo, para no existe nada mas importante que estar precisamente contigo

- Me sorprende que no recuerdes que fecha es hoy – murmuro y yo negué nuevamente con la cabeza mientras le besaba el cuello – jajaja… ¡Ya para Jasper me haces cosquillas!...Hoy vamos a jajaja Forks jajaja…

En ese lapso abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, no había recordado ese detalle. Hoy con Bella viajaríamos a Forks, un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella (Odia toda clase de lugares fríos o lluviosos) pero por el cual pasaríamos nuestras vacaciones.

- Prepárate Belly, son muchas horas de viaje hasta Seattle mas andar en auto otro par de horas mas – Le advertí mientras me incorporaba de mi cama. Con Bella somos novios desde hace cuatro años, vivimos juntos en un departamento de Nueva York, cercano a la editorial en donde trabaja Bells y a unas cuantas cuadras de donde ejerzo como Psicólogo desde hace un año.

- Ya lo se – Me mostró la lengua infantilmente mientras revelaba sus maletas en una esquina – Yo tengo todo listo

- En ese caso me duchare, vestiré y luego nos vamos – Le lance un beso que ella simulo atrapar, pero con su torpeza callo al piso – jajaja…nunca cambias

Edward Cullen POV

Me despedí, de las calurosas calles de New heaven con un gesto nostálgico. Amaba ese sitio, tan lleno de vida, alegría y sonreías por cualquier cosa que existiese en ese lugar, de día o de noche New Heaven era una ciudad que yo simplemente adoraba. Salí del departamento, en mi adorado volvo plateado. Haciendo uno de mis usuales recorridos desde hace un año y medio, mire el sol de reojo tan caluroso que lo extrañaría estas vacaciones pero seria interesante volver a Forks.

_Forks…_

Ese extraño lugar que me vio nacer y crecer, con pocos habitantes y tanta lluvia como para crear un océano (bueno tal vez no). Seguí pensando en mi infancia en aquel nublado lugar hasta que me di cuenta que había llegado a mi destino.

Una casa contemporánea color blanca (perfecta para una persona) de diseño simétrico, y con otros detalles en un morado, con el Porsche amarillo canario en el estacionamiento. Sonreí al escuchar la música a todo volumen y los vecinos que estaban fuera de sus casas me dedicaban miradas mortíferas.

- No se preocupen ya me la llevo – Hable aunque ellos no escucharon. Detuve el auto e ingrese a la casa de mi novia. Mientras la escuchaba cantar en la sala de estar y observe un espectáculo que nunca había visto.

Mi hermosa pareja, Alice, cabello oscuro como el carbón corto hasta sus delicados hombros estaba de forma rebelde cada punta de su cabello estaba en una dirección distinta, piel pálida parecida a la leche, con mejillas marcadas y levemente sonrojadas, ojos grandes expresivos de un café muy oscuro casi negro, nariz diminuta y labios finos, estatura pequeña, menuda y con una facilidad de hacerte sonreír al instante. Estaba bailando moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la movida canción. Cuando termino la música comencé a aplaudir y ella se sonrojo.

- ¡EDWARD! – Chillo abochornada mientras hacia un puchero adorable - ¡No hagas eso!

- Perdón Allie – Le dije y me acerque a besarla pero ella corrió su rostro, le imite el puchero – Por favor

- Ese es mi súper poder no el tuyo amor – Bromeo con falsa indignación, se paro de puntitas y beso la comisura de mis labios en un gesto tierno, como era ella cuando no esta comprando.

- Allie, Hadita – Hable de nuevo y ella me miro con sus ojos brillando - ¿Lista para irnos?

- ¡Claro! Ayúdame a llevar mis maletas – Respondió animada y yo ahogue un grito de horror pensando en las cosas que llevaría Alice – Estas son

Señalo dos simples maletas púrpura la mire extrañado

- Comprare ropa allá – Manifestó mi pregunta mental, con ella siempre tuvimos esa clase de interacción. Asentí y marchamos al Aeropuerto.

Con Alice Brandon nos conocimos cuando me mude a New Heaven, para estudiar aquí en Yale. Ella, al igual que yo, sufrió su primer año dejando todo, familia, novio y una vida, fuimos los mejores amigos por más de cuatro años y seis meses. Hasta que en una fiesta nos confesamos y somos novios hasta ahora, Ella estudio medicina al igual que yo pero con conocimientos en pediatría mientras yo soy medico general. Trabajamos en el mismo hospital hace ya un año y si se preguntan que estar casi siempre juntos ha desgastado nuestra relación, debo decir que no, al contrario, la hizo aun más sólida que antes (Además es divertido amenazar a los compañeros de trabajo de Alice cuando estos intentan ligar con ella)

- Edward, cielo, es hora de subir al avión – Me aviso Allie y me sorprendí de lo rápido que paso el tiempo. La seguí en un estado inconciente pero respondiendo sus dudas y hablando todo. Ya cuando comenzamos el vuelo Alice se quedo irremediablemente dormida (Tiene la capacidad de dormir en cualquier vehiculo terrestre, marítimo o aéreo con apenas subir a este, menos cuando conduce), imite a mi hermosa novia y cerré los ojos.

_- Pianista… - Una voz fina y sumamente dulce me hablo, intente distinguirla pero todo estaba demasiado claro y en el lugar había demasiada gente_

_- ¿Dónde estas? – Pregunte con voz calmada, este sueño lo tengo desde hace dos meses. Es como si hablase con ella, lo cual me parece curioso, siempre que le intento decir mi nombre o ella el suyo, despertamos si que nos hemos puesto sobrenombres para reconocernos – Escritora todo esta demasiado claro no te veo_

_- Oh…como siempre – suspiro derrotada, o por lo menos eso imagine. Recupero su compostura y su rostro se fijo en mi – Desde hace mucho que no hablábamos_

_- No he dormido muy bien estos días…tal vez se deba a eso_

_- De seguro – Murmuro contrariada – Me tengo que ir, lo siento…intentare no soñar nuevamente contigo, me confundes_

_Después de eso su silueta desapareció_

_Desapareció…_

_Ella…_

_La chica de mis sueños que me confundía…_

Desperté con una tristeza profunda. No me gustaron sus palabras parecían en serio y fuesen buenas para mi salud mental…las odiaba. No quería que ella me dejara, no, no lo soportaría. El avion comenzo a descender lentamente, le puse el cinturón de seguridad a mi novia y la observe sonrei entre sueños.

Mi sueño era extraño

Pero era eso…simplemente un sueño

Mientras que Allie era de verdad y la unica persona que me ha cambiado tanto

Alice era mi vida y no lo dejaria de ser

_Nunca…_

* * *

El botoncito verde de abajo me permite ver si quieren mas historia o la mando al carajo ;33

Aparecere debajo de sus camas si no comentan


	2. Blessings N’ doom

Chapter Number Two

**Blessings**_N'_ **doom**

**Jasper Whitlock POV**

Miraba con nostalgia el paisaje verde de Forks, mientras ingresaba por la única carretera que hay en mi Alfa Romeo 8C Spider. Desde mis 18 años que no visitaba ese muy frondoso lugar y ahora que lo veo nuevamente recuerdo tantas cosas de mi vida; Mi infancia, la inaugural vez que se me cayo un helado, la escuela, mi primer beso, la adolescencia, las bromas y mis amigos, mi primera vez en mi auto en el mirador (Y Lauren cuando se contacta conmigo no para de recordármelo)

Suspire nervioso

Este era un tema delicado para mi y no es que yo sea un chico antisocial…al contrario tengo gran carisma por lo que atraigo a la gente hacia mi, simplemente es que aquí tuve mas amistades que en cualquier lugar en el que he estado en toda mi vida. La mayoría de mis amigos que obtuve en Forks aun los mantengo y nos comunicamos. Especialmente uno.

Con Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo desde los pañales, nos mantuvimos en contacto después de salir de aquí, fuimos a lugares diferentes yo universidad de Columbia mientras el marcho a Yale. Nunca dejamos de hablar por teléfono, correo y algunas visitas relámpago de un lado a otro. Luego de seis años nos íbamos a reunir para las vacaciones de verano. ¿Y que mejor lugar que Forks, el lugar que nos vio crecer?

Suspire nuevamente, ya estaba el cartel _"Bienvenidos a Forks"_frente a mi, gire con suavidad una curva y apreté mas fuerte el manubrio.

- Si sigues suspirando así no llegaremos nunca Jazz – Se burlo una vocecita exquisita al mi lado, mi perfecta copiloto. Cambie mi vista y mire a mi hermosa princesa observándome con sus calidos ojos color chocolate derretido, ocultos por sus espesas pestañas negras, nariz pequeña respingona, labio inferior mas inflado que el superior, pómulos redondos, mentón estrecho, cabello caoba rojizo y cara enmarcada en forma de corazón. Tenían un efecto tranquilizador en mí.

- Lo siento Bella así te pongo mas nerviosa a ti – Me disculpe con una sonrisa avergonzada, ella me devolvió el gesto con sus mejillas sonrojadas

- No hay problema Jazz…aunque estoy algo frenética por conocer a tus padres y a tu hermana – trago duro, le conté cosas no muy agradables de mi media hermana, Rosalie Hale, en la universidad y desde entonces le teme – Tranquilo Jasper tu amigo Edwin…

- Edward – Le corregí dulcemente y ella se sonrojo

- Si, eso, Edward de seguro estará emocionado al igual que tu de verse después de tantos años. De seguro estarán bien – Completo dándome ánimos

- Gracias Bells mi hermosa doncella – Le acaricie su mano izquierda observando el anillo con una mediana piedra preciosa en el centro – eres la perfecta prometida que un hombre tan paranoico como yo pueda tener

- Y tu el espléndido prometido para una chica torpe, mi amor – Declaro mientras me beso en la mejilla y yo me fije feliz nuevamente en la carretera observando algunas casas hasta llegar a mirar la que esperaba.

Una mansión Blanca, típicas como las de las mansiones tejanas aunque no estuviésemos en ese estado, sobresalía este tantos árboles, había un camino enmarcado en piedras en donde estacione.

Les presentaría a Isabella Marie Swan, mi futura resplandeciente esposa, a mis padres.

Ya que el día de mañana se la mostraría a Edward, mi mejor amigo.

De seguro el día de mañana lo recordaría toda mi vida.

**Edward Cullen POV**

Estábamos en las afueras de Forks con mi adorado Volvo s60r plateado, hubiésemos llegado antes pero a Allie se le ocurrió llevar regalos para todos desde Port Ángeles.

- ¿Por qué no los compraste en Chicago, amor? – Le pregunte mientras ingresaba a un camino de tierra bastante escondido, muy difícil para quien viene por primera vez. Como Jasper era un niño y se perdió por más de 14 horas en la espesura del bosque que hay alrededor de mi casa. Lloro como una nena por unas horas y juro nunca venir solo aquí, de nuevo.

_Jasper Whitlock_

Mi mejor amigo, el chico que todos creían que con la simpatía que emanaba llegaría a ser algún político del país.

_- No, soy demasiado inteligente para eso – Dijo en son de broma esa vez  
_  
Nos conocimos ya que nuestras madres fueron compañeras de instituto en su juventud, si que desde el embarazo de estas somos amigos. Después de salir de Forks mantuvimos contacto por vía electrónica y otros métodos pero no era como siempre. Decidimos juntarnos, después de seis años, aquí nuevamente en Forks el pueblo que nos vio crecer, destruir propiedad publica y privada además de hacerle calzón chino a Tyler Crowley.

Nos juntaríamos mañana a recordar viejos momentos de nuestra infancia, además yo aprovecharía de mostrarle mi hermosa novia a mi mejor amigo. Seria algo interesante de ver, el nunca creyó que yo estaría encantado con una chica. De seguro el esta de casanova ahora como Psicólogo en New York o al menos algo así dijo en nuestra última conversación.

De seguro era _broma_, ese chico era demasiado tímido para las relaciones sentimentales. Sonreí con los recuerdos que me atraparon en el momento.

Mientras estacionaba recordé que la próxima semana nos juntaríamos los de la generación _2003_

- ¿De que te ríes, Ed? – Me pregunto Alice con su muy conocida curiosidad, sus ojitos casi negro tenían ese toque centellante que me atraía de ella

- oh…es que la próxima semana los de mi generación de el instituto Forks, nos tendremos que juntar…ya sabes a rememorar viejos tiempos – Respondí mientras bajaba y daba vuelta al auto para abrirle caballerosamente, ofrecí mi mano que acepto gustosa y caminamos hasta la mansión de mi familia

- ¡AH! Que genial, ya podrás presumir a una novia tan a la moda como yo – Dijo con orgullo mientras entrábamos al hogar de mi familia.

- Seria interesante ver a mi antigua acosadora mirándote a ti – Fingí una mueca y ella frunció el ceño

- Le romperé su nariz si se acerca a ti…ya sabes soy novia celosa

- ¿Quién es una novia celosa? – Apareció una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños en finas ondas en las puntas de sus cabellos, ojos maternales grises, sonrisa encantadora, delgada y menuda

- ¡Señora Cullen! – Grito Alice impresionada, se conocían solamente vía Internet, Mi novia se acerco a Esme con intensiones de abrazarla que fueron correspondidas.

- ¡Alice querida! – Se mantuvieron un tiempo así y luego se separaron, mi madre miro los ojos de allie y sonrío solo como ella sabia hacerlo – Dime Esme por favor, además eres parte de la familia, pronto ella se acordó que tenia hijo - ¡Edward, mi niño pequeño ven aquí!

Mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba, avergonzados, me acerque a abrazarla

- Ya no soy tan pequeño – Le dije en su oído y ella apretó sus brazos mas aun – pero supongo que para ti si ¿No?

- Exacto – Beso mi mejilla y luego comenzó a caminar hacia dentro - ¡Carlisle! ¡Ven a ver quienes llegaron cariño!

- ¡Ya voy! – Grito mi padre, de seguro que debe estar en su estudio, lo escuche llegar y el abrió los ojos - ¿Edward?... ¿En serio eres tu?

- Bah, ahora ni conoces a tu propio hijo – Le dije en tono de broma

- ¡Oh dios mío, eres una copia de tu abuelo cuando era joven!

Me abrazo casi asfixiante, ahora se de donde Emmett heredo esto.

-…Nes…to…a…re – Intente decir algo coherente pero no resulto, mi padre me soltó y dio una sonrisa nerviosa

- Desde hace mucho que no te vemos – se disculpo, ese era el hombre ejemplar que yo conocí siempre mi figura paterna – además estas mas débil

Ser burlo de mi…hasta ahí llego lo de la perfecta figura paterna.

- Si claro – le dije bruscamente y luego indique a Alice que se acercara a mi, ella obedeció y la abrace por los hombros – Mira papa ella es Mary Alice Brandon, mi novia

Se tomaron las manos y sonrieron. Pasamos la tarde hablando tranquilamente hasta que escuche una voz estruendosa.

- ¡¡FAMILIA LLEGUE CON VISITANTES!! – Emmett, mi estruendoso hermano menor, intente fijarme de quienes eran.

Primero era una mujer de cabello rubio dorado hasta la cintura con bucles en las puntas, piel empalidecida, ojos rasgados azules eléctricos, nariz simétrica, labios carnosos y cuerpo con grandes curvas. La reconocí después de unos segundos, Rosalie Hale, la media hermana de Jasper. Luego sus padres y finalmente a un ángel.

Tenia un cabello caoba hasta su espalda liso, piel pálida tal como la porcelana, su rostro en forma de corazón enmarcaba sus rasgos femeninos, unas cejas finas pero bien definidas, pestañas negras largas y espesas que hacían ver de una forma misteriosa sus ojos chocolates fundidos, nariz pequeña respingada, sus labios ¡Oh! Sus labios no eran tan carnosos y sensuales como los de Rosalie pero eran adecuados para su rostro tan angelical, un tenue rubor en sus mejillas y un cuerpo a su medida la concebía prácticamente hermosa.

En ese momento supe que Forks iba a ser mi perdición y bendición.


End file.
